


Love is a soft belly and the willingness to share it

by ComplicatedLight



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplicatedLight/pseuds/ComplicatedLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, second day in the Lewis fandom and I've basically written a love story about Robbie's belly. Hmm. Where <i>will</i> it all end?<br/>A quick and unbeta'ed thing, so kindly corrections/feedback very welcome.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Love is a soft belly and the willingness to share it

**Author's Note:**

> Well, second day in the Lewis fandom and I've basically written a love story about Robbie's belly. Hmm. Where _will_ it all end?  
>  A quick and unbeta'ed thing, so kindly corrections/feedback very welcome.

Robbie doesn’t have the taut, smooth stomach of a gym-frequenting 25 year old. There's not much of the six-pack about him. Even when he _was_ 25, that wasn’t really him. Yes, he’s always been strong, and yes, he used to be slim, but that’s about it. Now in his 50’s his belly is soft and rounded, and covered for the most part with a pelt of dark hair. He feels a bit embarrassed really, irritated even, when James claims as he regularly does, that this is his favourite part of Robbie’s body.

But James is not being facetious or intentionally contrary, though god knows he can be both of those things. For James, Robbie’s soft, animal belly is reassurance and comfort and safety. James, who as a child was met by cold, hard edges and who to some extent grew up to be those cold, brittle edges, needs softness and warmth. His body knows this, though his mind can sometimes forget. 

And so although there are many evenings when he lays Robbie out on their bed and kisses his way to Robbie’s cock, the tip of which he massages between his lips before sucking the whole length in, rejoicing at the torrent of swearing and begging he can elicit from his usually mild-mannered lover, there are also other times, panic-lit early mornings and miserable nights, when he comes to rest, face pressed against Robbie’s belly. At these times he rubs his mouth and nose against the skin, the fur, like any young animal would rub against its mother for the solace of her scent. He settles in there, taking shelter for a while in the heat of Robbie’s skin, shelter from the icy past that is always ready to be present. 

And as for Robbie, despite his dislike of this part of his body and the urge to cover himself up, he will lie like this, for hours if needs be, hands cradling James’s head against him, quietly waiting for the glacier that is James’s past to retreat once again, for the thaw to set in. 

Love is a soft belly and the willingness to share it.


End file.
